


Insatiable Desire

by Supernova_blizzard



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cream Pie, Established Relationship, Geno's POV, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Hand Job, POV Third Person Limited, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Silly, Some Fluff, Spanking, Teasing, cock sitting, escape scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova_blizzard/pseuds/Supernova_blizzard
Summary: After teasing him during a dinner party they were invited to, Geno wants to finally take Mario’s sweet, little virginity. It’s only a matter of time, after all, they’ve been seeing each other for a couple months already. But does this have to go down right here in Peach’s castle?
Relationships: Jīno | Geno/Mario (Nintendo)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Insatiable Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. Writing is not my strong suit but thanks for viewing my trash either way 👍👌

It has been a long lived day full of fun and activities. Geno was paying his lover Mario another visit, he always tries to make the time to see him whenever he can since does his wish-granting work back at his home world, the Star Road. They have kept busy hanging out all day, playing tennis, walking around town, and whatever exciting things Mario could think of at the forefront of his mind. He didn’t really make a schedule for their day so it was mostly played by ear. Mario isn’t one for making arrangements it seems.

It wasn’t until mid afternoon that Princess Peach had approached the pair to formally invite them to an exquisite, royal dinner party at the Mushroom Kingdom Castle. Although Geno would rather have Mario to himself that day, there was no turning down the princess’s offer as it would be rude to do so. It also seemed like Mario was pretty excited about the idea as well, it would be a great time for both of them so why the heck not?

But still, Geno had been thinking about other aspects about their relationship: they haven’t had sex yet and it’s been on his mind lately. Those lavish lips, thick thighs, that supple, plump ass, Geno craved to feel his hands over Mario’s curvaceous body with the goal of making him scream in ecstasy. He wanted to touch him in such filthy ways he never had ever before. Mario has already told him about his bad luck with wooing women including Peach over the years. Having heard this only makes Geno want him more—longing to fulfill Mario’s romantic and sexual desires. The thought is enough to drive him wild; he just had to find a way to get the two of them alone that day so they could make sweet love. It didn’t really matter to him where it would transpire, he could somehow find a way to weave it in before he leaves the next morning.

When Mario and Geno arrived at the castle, the place was carefully done up in extravagant ribbons and bows—much to the Princess’s liking. Geno wondered why the castle was decorated so exorbitantly, but to his surprise it was custom for Peach to hold these sort of banquets once every week; apparently it’s always this over-the-top. Mario is always invited but since Geno was visiting him at this time, Princess Peach was courteous enough to invite him in addition. He and her had gotten along pretty well on their previous adventures from the past and she knew how him and Mario were pretty close so it would only make sense for her to include him as well.

When all the guests were gathered out in the nave of the castle, the Princess’s steward, Toadsworth, directed everyone into the large dining room being both equally and ornately adorned as the entrance area. Mario, Geno, and all of the Toad folk were all situated at a very long dining table. The two of them got to sit directly across from the generous and kind, Princess Peach who had everything perfectly orchestrated. Everyone broke out into lively and cheery conversation as waiters came around to take everybody’s orders. Geno was slightly uncomfortable to be around so many people at once; he found himself mostly talking to Mario but was still not feeling adequately prepared for such a highly charged social event. Besides, he still couldn’t keep away all the inappropriate thoughts he had: they would pervasively interrupt even when he tried to deter them from his mind. Mario seemed to notice Geno’s lack of conversing and frowned a little.

“Are you all right?” He asked. Well, shit, he noticed. Now Geno has to play it off cool like everything’s fine. He fiddled with his fingers nervously for a bit before he responded.

“I . . . yeah, I’m okay.” He said sheepishly. He turned his head slightly away as if to be avoidant. Well, that surely didn’t help at all. Now Mario shifted from concern to suspicion with a furrowing of his expressive eyebrows.

“You sure don’t seem like it”. He pointed out, eagerly waiting for a response for clarification. A few seconds had passed and Geno’s mind wandered off to all the sensory noise going on: the clashing and clinking of plates, the raspy voices of the conversing toads, the dimness of the lights. He realized he was being distracted and had to respond to Mario.

“I—ugh.” He trailed off. Without a thought, he impulsively placed his hand on Mario’s right thigh under the table, the one closest to him, and curled his fingers towards the innermost part of the thigh.

“Huh?” Mario gasped. His eyes widened and his mouth ajar. He looked both surprised and flustered at the same time. “Geno . . .” he cooed as he trembled at Geno’s touch. He squeezed his soft thigh with his thumb nearly grazing his bulge. While this was happening, Peach looked up and made quick eye contact with Mario. She tilted her head in confusion with a half frown/smile. Luckily, before she had a chance to say anything dinner was being passed out with the Princess getting the first serving as expected.

“Here you are, Princess.” said the waitor toad. That surely was a close call.

Geno was grateful that the passing of the food diverted anyone’s attention away from his teasing of Mario. It was almost if no one had noticed at all. Everyone began to dig into their dishes and focused on their delicious food. A few minutes had passed as Mario ate without speaking. Geno however didn’t get anything as he doesn’t eat—being an extraterrestrial and all. After the silence between them Mario finally spoke up.

“Geno, why were you doing that?” he questioned. Of course, Mario probably already knew that Geno’s actions were very sexual in nature, but why here? Why now? They could just go back to Mario’s place and do the deed, but something about this seemed more thrilling to Geno. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and proceeded to grab Mario’s shoulder rather forcefully and whisper right into his ear—making Mario shudder anxiously.

“Because I want you.” Geno said. He pulled himself back with his head cocked slightly still looking at Mario

“Wh-what?”. This time Geno pulled himself up to Mario’s ear even more harshly before—nearly pinching his shoulder as he did so.

“I said I want to fuck you, like right now.” Geno asserted. His voice was seductive yet almost aggressive sounding. Mario looked kind of stunned for a second, Geno covered his mouth with his hands out of embarrassment.“ I’m sorry was that a little too forward? I mean, I wouldn’t do it unless you wanted to." He looked away briefly. He didn’t want to be pushy or anything. He understood they were in a public place but man would it be hot if he could take Mario into some quiet, secluded room and fuck him there. It was all up to Mario of course, he wouldn’t go through with it if it made hm uncomfortable. Mario thought deeply for a second.

“No, it’s fine, but we’re in Peach’s castle. How would we get away with it?” 

“I can find a way” Geno assured. He slipped his hand into Mario’s and gave it a squeeze.

When everyone was finished, they went up to the Princess and thanked her for the lovely dinner. Mario and Geno followed suit, and then went on their way to look for a place to go without anyone suspecting. As they made it back into the nave, Geno led them both into a small, insignificant looking door. They walked into a long, narrow hallway with lots of doors leading into other rooms. Could this be a storage area perhaps? There were so many rooms to choose from that Geno just picked a random and went inside, looking both ways for people before doing so. 

Inside the room were many steel shelves filled cardboard boxes, a storage room indeed. Out of the corner of his eye, Geno spotted a pallet with some sheets draped over it. It was perfect!

“This should be fine.” Geno said as he locked the door behind them. He turned his head around to look at Mario with his eyes narrowed and a smile curling at his lips. Mario looked nervous to him to say the least. Could this really be his first time? He never really told Geno that he’s had sex before but the way he acts suggested naiveté. If that was true then surely he didn’t want to be too rough on his partner since he cared deeply for him, he would want to make their first time leave a good impression.

Geno had then turned his whole body towards Mario and briskly walked toward him. He tenderly grabbed Mario’s face with his right hand and gently pushed him into the shelf. He leaned in and kissed on the side of his face with his fingers tangling into Mario’s hair and twiddling with his ear. Mario gasped in response. How was he this sensitive?

Geno brings his head back to gaze at Mario: his eyes looked so anxious as if he wondered what Geno would do next. He then draws himself back this time kissing him right on the lips.

“Mmmm!” Mario mumbled. Geno’s pace was so slow and sensual, it would be enough to make anyone delirious. This went on for a couple minutes, maybe a little longer than it needed to, but Geno could not resist the sensation of Mario’s soft, delicious, pillowy lips. They have never kissed like this before. He felt inclined to deepen their kiss by slowly moving his hands to Mario’s chin, and tugging him closer. Without warning, he slipped his tongue inside Mario’s and let himself feel around. His left hand was grabbing a hold of the top of Mario’s head. Mario squirmed and fidgeted at every little movement, softly moaning while doing so. After some time passed as their tongues intertwined, Geno pulled back again to see his lover’s reaction.  
“Uhhnf.” Mario murmured. He instinctively wiped the dribble of saliva off his mouth with his fist. He flashed his eyes at Geno but they quickly darted away as if his gaze was blinding. He blushed like he was almost embarrassed by his own reaction.Geno thought it was kind of hot.

“We’re not done yet. That was just a warm up” Geno teased. He scooped up mario in his arms and carried him to the covered pallet. Despite being so light in weight yet nearly the same height as Mario, he was a lot stronger than he looked. He made sure to carefully set Mario down over the sheets sitting him upright. Geno lowered himself down so that he was sitting on Mario’s lap with Mario sandwiched between his thighs..

Geno then brung his hands around behind his neck and undoes his cape—letting it fall behind. Mario only watched at first but then began to put his hands on Geno’s chest and caress all over. Geno chuckled at this.

“Not so shy after all, are you?” He teased again. He noticed Mario started to unbutton his own overalls but Geno just wouldn’t let him “Let me help.” he said softly almost whispering. He moved Mario’s hands out of the way and freed the straps of his jean overalls from the security of the buttons. He then very cautiously removed Mario’s red, long T shirt and saw his bare chest for the first time.

Geno doesn’t hesitate and began pecking allover Mario’s neck, to his collarbone, and down to his chest, sucking and slurping. His hands are no less busy and petted all over Mario’s sides and chest: his skin was soft and sweaty from all the heat. Mario gasped and mumbled; he grabbed a hold of Geno’s back as he arched forward to have his buried in his bosom.

As Geno was leaned forward, his fingers made it to Mario’s nipples. he traced them in a circular motion and soon was rubbing them up and down. Mario seemed frazzled but also looked like he was enjoying the unusual sensation. Before he even noticed, Geno was already suckling on his very erect nipple.

“Uhh!” He practically yelped. He quivered everytime he felt Geno’s tongue sweep over his rock hard nipple. He abruptly stopped and then started giving some love to the other one. He kept listening to all the interesting sounds Mario made. “Geno . . . what are you doing to me?” He whimpered. After what he felt like was enough foreplay, Geno sat himself back upright towering over Mario. He showed off his long, beautiful, twitching penis to Mario as he stared wide-eyed at it. Geno was amused by this.

Mario looked Geno up and down reluctantly before he began fondling Geno’s member with his fingers. Then after a while, he began jerking him.

‘Mmm yes please.” He moaned. He moved his hips at the feeling of Mario stroking him. It felt so good, Geno let him keep up with it for a minute before he took control again. He pushed Mario backwards just a little so that he could still prop himself up with his arms behind him. Geno was still on top of him with his thighs pinning Mario between him. Geno reached for something out of his hat: it was a bottle of lube, how convenient he had it. He held it out so Mario could see it for himself. Mario looked glanced at him quizzically.

“What are you gonna do with that?” He gulped. 

“You’ll see.” Geno winked at him assuringly.

He continued to pull the rest of Mario’s overalls and boxers off his body to reveal Mario’s throbbing erection underneath as is popped out upon the removal of the boxers. Geno squirted some of the liquid into his own hand and then spread it on to Mario’s shaft by moving his hand up and down. He then did the same to himself so that both of their dicks were nice and wet. Once they were properly lubricated, Geno wrapped his hands around both of their members and began to jerk them all at once.

“Hnngh.” They mumbled in unison. Being able to have Mario’s warm wet cock making contact like that was such a treat for him. Mario held Geno up with his grip on his shoulders. As he continued to pump their cocks, Geno felt a burning sensation like he was on fire.

“Fuck, you’re so good!” He exclaimed. He started pumping them faster; he felt like his thighs were going to give outany second. Mario’s face practically mirrored his own: all crumpled as if he would explode in satisfaction. With every breath getting shorter and shorter they eventually released their semen all over their sweaty chests.

Geno had already shakily propped himself back up; it was exhausting work, but there was still more he wanted to do. After sitting in silence for several moments to catch their breath, Geno slid off Mario, gripped him by the back ad his thigh, and placed him in his lap instead. Mario had a most baffled expression on his face as this occurred.

“There’s something I want to try on you. I think you will really enjoy this.” Geno said. He craned his neck to reach Mario’s ear and very innocuously nibbled on it—suckling it on it every now and again. He let his hand slide down his lover’s back down to his buttock he so badly wanted to touch. He clutched both cheeks in his hands; he worked his hands all over from the dimples on the sides to spreading them out. Mario squirmed and shifted at the sensation, Geno was sure he had an idea about what he was gonna do. He suddenly raised his hand and swatted Mario’s ass unexpectedly making him jolt and yelp.

“Why are you moving so damn much? It’s going to be fine. I promise.” Geno snapped. He put some more of the liquid from the bottle and smoothed it on to his middle and index fingers. “I won’t let it hurt.”

Geno separated Mario’s cheeks with one hand and encircled his lubricated fingers around his anus. He made sure to squeeze around his thighs and buttocks to relax him a little before he went inside. Mario held his breath as Geno inserted his pointer finger inside. He didn’t have to go very deep at all; he sensed the bump of his prostate as he curled his finger inward ever so slightly. Very tightly, Mario clutched him at the shoulders and shuddered at this feeling. A new realm of pleasure is presented before him and yet he probably didn’t understand it nor realized what he had been missing out on.

“Mmm ahh . . .” Mario sighed. Geno was massaging his prostate as gently as he could; slowly adjusting the intensity in tiny increments. He gazed up to see Mario’s face: he’s blushing immensely and absolutely entranced being stimulated in such a new and unusual way. His girlish moans kept increasing as it went; it made Geno so unbelievably hard. He could easily just bend Mario over right then and there and start fucking him senseless but he wanted to save that for a better time. Instead, he contented with reaching his free hand and playing with himself as he fingered his boyfriend.

“Ahh Geno I—” Mario sputtered. He pinched down on Geno so hard that it kind of hurt. His fluids shot out violently getting on both their abdomens. After his resolution, Mario laid down cautiously as his entire lower region was so sensitive from cumming so hard. As Mario laid there, Geno set his hand down on the side of Mario’s face and caressed his warm cheek and the curls of his hair. His gaze met with Mario’s and he lovingly smiled at him.

“Do you want to go one more round?” Geno asked.

Mario nodded. He looked pretty pleased with this. Geno was shocked that he would want to go a little longer. To him, Mario already appeared defeated by what was done to his rear and Geno had only used his fingers on him.

“I figured that’s what you were gonna say.” Geno suddenly pushed Mario against the sheeted pallet by grasping both of his wrists and pinning them down near both sides of his head. Mario winced and blushed as his lover took control of his body making sure he couldn’t escape. At this point, Geno was certain Mario enjoyed being submissive towards him. It was such a lovely sight, he couldn’t help but bend forward and exchange a few warm, wet , kisses before he went on with his suprrise. Their chests touched with the fluids on them sticking together. As he leaned over, he adjusted Mario’s cock to make sure it was positioned right at his own entrance. He let himself slide down the whole length.

“Huh.” Geno huffed, his voiced trembled. He could feel the entire thing inside him: all wet, pulsating like an intense heartbeat, and so eagerly anticipating his next move.

“Geno.” Mario exhaled. His hands were once again binded back down as Geno regained his composure. He made the slightest movements with his hips to feel around making sure he could sense friction against his G spot. He cautiously started moving up and down faster when everything was aligned. He clenched Mario’s wrists so tightly, he was certainly leaving them red. Mario was panting, totally intoxicated by the pleasure of Geno’s chamber surrounding his excited penis.

Now ramming his bottom up and down Mario’s length, Geno began to feel the verge of his own orgasm deep within his pelvis. He finished himself with a final few quick glides of his body. Both of their breathing was uncontrollably heavy.

“Mario.” Geno said feverishly. He explosively shot his load on to his boyfriend beneath him while Mario subsequently filled him with his warm cum. Mario fixes his eyes on Geno as he lifted himself up off of his now softening cock and watched his fluids trickle down from his hole. He then lied down next to his lover with both of them facing the ceiling; there was a newly found silence between them. Their breathing slowed down and it was noticeably darker in the room since they had entered it. A soft glow of moonlight let itself illuminate the walls and the floor leaving everything with a magical bluish tint. Geno could hear the night time sounds of crickets chirping outside as well. What a perfect atmosphere for after-sex, he thought. Mario suddenly breaks the silence after a couple minute’s passing.

“Wow.” He gushed, still facing the ceiling with an expression of amusement. Geno laughed and turned to him.

“I take it you enjoyed that, yes?”

“Very much. I just wasn’t expecting it to happen like this.” He raised his hands to imply Peach’s castle. They both chuckled at the ridiculousness of the scenario. It was admittedly a stupid idea, granted, they never ended up getting caught in the act.

“Very true.” Geno concurred. “At the very least we should try to cover up our presence here.” He began to wipe off the mess on him with the sheet they were laying on, but then it occurred to him that the toads would probably notice the nasty stained fabric. His eyes widened at his sudden realization, Mario held in his laughter and pressed his lips in a hard line.

“Damnit!” he bunched up the sheet and threw it on the floor. Mario cackled rather loudly but stopped himself by abruptly shutting his mouth with his hand.

“Shhhh you’ll get us caught.” Geno warned. He tried very hard to sound serious but was clearly also making an effort to contain his own merriment. “But seriously, we need to find a way to get out of here without any guards noticing.” He hands the sheet over to Mario “Clean yourself off with this and pitch it in the trash. No one should suspect it missing.”

“Why don’t we exit through the window?” Mario asked as he rubbed the sticky liquid off his body.

“Hm, not a bad idea.” Geno hastily fastened his cape back on over his head and walked over towards the window. Attempting to make as less noise as possible, he carefully unlatched it and slowly pushed it outward. He stuck one leg out the window and turned to check on Mario who was still buttoning up his overalls. “You better hurry up.”

“I’m almost done I swear.” Mario hurriedly slipped his hat back into place and followed after Geno through the window that was only maybe three feet off the ground. When they were outside, Geno shut the window from behind and made sure it was closed fully.

“Damn we’re lucky, you have no idea.” Geno said.

“Agreed. But now to get out of this.” Mario pointed all around them, they were surrounded by an elaborate garden with many shrubs, flowers, and trimmed hedges along dirt paths.

“Do you know if there are any guards patrolling this time of night?”

“Not that I know of but it wouldn’t surprise me if there were. After all, you know how Bowser is.”

“Oh, right.” Geno remembered. He hasn’t seen Bowser since their collaboration many years ago when he had to work with Mario and his friends just so he could have his castle back. “Either way we should look out for them just in case.” The two of them nodded and began walking towards the hedge where the path was.

“But now that I think of it,” Mario pondered “ the toads aren’t even strong enough to protect Peach—hence why she gets captured so often." They found themselves on the path that led out of the humongous property.

“That’s true but how can you be so sur—“ Geno unexpectedly pulled down Mario below the hedge. They became very quiet as Geno tried to spot out the figure. “Look.” He whispered. Mario squinted his eyes through the thick brush. Sure enough, there’s a toad with a flash light in hand glancing in their direction. They were dead quiet for several seconds until the toad shrugged and continued his rounds. They watched vigilantly as he came out of sight.

“Well, what do you know?” Mario said jokingly.

“Okay now we really have to be quiet.” Geno grinned in hilarity. They sidled low to the ground behind hedge step-by-step for a few hundred feet until they came across an exit with an arch covered in vines. Because they were still behind the bushes, they had to climb over the short wall to get out. Should they cross over the hedge, they would make a lot of noise through the rustling of the leaves. They stopped to inspect all of this. 

“Only one way out.” Geno urged tilting his head towards the wall.

“Uh, if we have to.” Mario inched towards the wall, its probably six feet tall—taller than him even. Mario frowned “Why do I have to be so short?”

“I’m the same height as you, guess it can’t be helped” Geno sighed. “ I can however boost you over. But once you’re on top you’ll have to lift me up as well.”

“That sounds complicated” Mario winced “but I suppose we have no choice.”

“Well, all right then” without a moment to spare, Geno picks up Mario from behind from with one arm around the legs and the the other around Mario’s waist.

“Ah!” 

“Shhh!” Geno interrupted.

“You could at least warn me next time.” Mario hissed under his breath.

“Just grab the wall already.”

Mario hesitantly gulped before he hoisted himself to the top. He adjusted himself into a seated position once there and lent down his hand.

“Okay your turn.” He winked at Geno teasingly.

“Please be careful” Geno cautioned.

“I will.” Mario gripped the edge of the wall and bent over to grab ahold of Geno’s hand. Using the hand on the wall, he raised Geno off the ground with all his strength. However, when he did this he heaved so fast and ended up throwing them both over the wall with the momentum.

“Uff!” they fell with a thud on to the ground. They made quite the racket as they did, now they're a mess of entangled and discombobulated limbs. Geno picked himself off of Mario and proceeded to dust himself off.

“I’m thinking maybe we should run,” He suggested.

“Uh huh.” Together they took off in a sprint and hulled ass over to the next visible street corner. Once they reached a lamp post they stopped right there before moving on.  
“That was a close one.” Geno sighed.

“You said it.” Geno looked over at Mario and caught him absentmindedly staring at him. His eyes were dilated—tired looking, the styling of the mustache has warn down after all their dirty business. He’s a good looking guy, Geno could never figure why someone like him would want him. Geno placed his hand in Mario’s and pulled him real close into an embrace. He traced his fingers along Mario’s plush cheek and tilted his head admirably.

“You’re crazy for going through with this but maybe I’m crazier for having the idea” he chuckled.

“Nothing wrong with that.” Mario smirked. Geno drawed him in for a kiss, leaning against the street light.

“Let’s go home.” They tread back to Mario’s place where they sleep in each other’s warm embrace for the rest of that night.


End file.
